onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Brago
Brago is a Bounty Hunter working out of West Blue under the expert tutelage of Rick Rodrieguz as a mercenary for hire. His name, much like Sambo's, is most likely a codename or an alias to cover up his real name, but no proof has been stated as such. Appearance Brago's face is hidden under his mask, so nobody knows what kind of expression he usually carries, but judging by his voice and mannerisms, it can be assumed he keeps a stern and stoic expression. He is five foot eight inches and weighs 173 pounds. Brago also has an array of weapons on his person, starting from the claw on his right hand, the gauntlet on his left and the scythe strapped to his back. It is unknown if he has any other weapons concealed anywhere else. Personality Brago usually stays serious and focuses on the task at hand without letting himself get flustered or distracted in any way. He is uncharacteristically talkative, but sometimes people don't like it when he goes running his mouth, since he comes off as cocky. Relationships The only known relationship he has is a business one with Rick, since the two of them are Bounty Hunters working out of West Blue and appear to be quite close with one another. Rick calls upon him when he needs to get out of a bind and vice versa; they stay in touch via their Den Den Mushi. Abilities Brago does not resort to using a Devil Fruit or any kind of special power, though the mask he wears seems to be able to withstand powerful attacks, or it may be his own power, but it won't be known since it was not fully explained before his defeat. He is seen wielding three types of weapon in his respective fights: a claw, a gauntlet, and a scythe. The claw only had relative usage as a dangerous tool against Luffy, cutting through him and making fresh gashes on his body. Brago was about to draw out his scythe to fight Zoro, but he was finished off by an "Oni Giri" before he got the chance. It can be assumed that he is a weapons master as he used them with great proficiency before being defeated. History Little is known about Brago's past. At some point prior to the main storyline, he became a Bounty Hunter and was hired as a mercenary for Rick Rodrieguz, though it is never made clear when and how they met. The Weapons Master Brago was apparently hiding out in Hitoya's Marine Base, most likely in his own personal quarters, though he could have been scoping the fight between Luffy and Rick, biding his time to jump in. At the point when it seemed Rick would be defeated, Brago jumped into the fight at Rick's command and proceeded to attack Luffy, exploiting his weakness and cutting through him with a claw on his right hand. He proved himself resilient against Luffy's attacks, taking a punch directly to the face and still standing after it. The fight continued with Brago apparently withstanding more blows from Luffy while he cut up him up quite badly. At the last instant, Zoro cut through the walls and traded places with his captain, allowing him to go finish off Rick. Brago prepared to draw out what was supposedly his strongest weapon, but Zoro hit him with a well placed Oni Giri and prematurely ended the battle. However, he claimed it was because Brago was a lot weaker than what he let on after taking Luffy's onslaught of punches. He was last seen on board Rick's vessel as they attacked Hitoya. The West Blue Naval Battle Brago called out to the Straw Hat Pirates in the middle of the naval battle between them and the Black Hole Pirates in order to gain their attention. He then called for the man named Sambo to help him finish off the pirates. Both Brago and Sambo boarded the Thousand Sunny shortly after Sanji defeated Tetsu. Brago attacked him, but Zoro soon interrupted them so it would be a two-on-two fair fight. Brago revealed his scythe, the Hitokage, his named and most powerful weapon. He had Zoro on the ropes for a short time by keeping him at a far distance with a chain made of Kairouseki that prevented Zoro from cutting it. When Zoro and Sanji switched opponents, he was quickly defeated by Sanji and his mask was shattered from all the kicks. After Rick was defeated by the combined efforts of the Straw Hats and Black Hole Pirates, Brago was saved by Luffy on a dinghy and set adrift by the pirate captain. Major Battles *vs. Monkey D. Luffy *vs. Roronoa Zoro *vs. Sanji Trivia *The character Brago was created on GaiaOnline on September 19, 2005 by DarkSuper_Speed (now known as B u s h i d o . B r o w n), a friend of mine on Gaia. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Subrosian Category:Villains Category:Bounty Hunters Category:West Blue Characters